The Story of Coru
by 8-Tailed Crystalline Kitsunix
Summary: When history repeats, who takes the challenge?
1. Moonlight Tragedy

Hey! Before we get too far into the story, might I remind you that I do not own the storyline to Legend of Legaia, I just make the fiction. I own the story that that I have written about or something like that. Please, do not sue or send hate mail, it is just plain stupid, I am not going to read or bother with it. Okay now, let us begin the story! Please R&R... I do not get the chance to update often, so I really try to submit stuff often! Oh, and so people don't get confused in later chapters, I'm including a guide.

The moonlight was always an interesting thing to the village of Coru. Moonlight often helped the people of Coru understand the stars. Even thought few in the world knew of astrology, this town in particular took heavy study of it. A tragedy was going to overwrought this town, and this was a bad omen to a certain astrologer.

A primarily farming town, Coru is populated with a few houses located on the east side of the village, fields on the southern end, and a lake on the west. The villagers lived a simple life for well over a century and a half now, as they relished the thought of never seeing the Mist again. Joy had been spread across the world due to the freedom of the Mist. People traveled freely, business has become stable, and people did not fear the travels they made. With the occasional monster ambush here and there, they were fine.

However, many were dreaming of meeting the heroes that banished the Mist in the first place. It had been quite a long time, but unfortunately, the heroes had already passed away about seventy-five years ago. People came to the Village of Rim Elm very much, as people visited a statue of the Ra-Seru wearing heroes standing side-by-side, Vahn, Noa, and Gala. True, they had banished the Mist. People still came to the statue and prayed for safe journeys and happy lives.

One day, a young girl steps out of her house and walks towards the lake. She has silver mid-length hair, hazel eyes, a slim, petite build, and a very pleasant attitude. Her name's June Mihao (pronounced Me-how). She is an active girl, who likes to run and play as opposed to the more "matured" girls her age whom dislike the way she does things. She also has a bad problem with sleeping, as she's haunted by nightmares that she can't seem to shake. They can range from light to life threatening by the intensity of the dream.

June is about fifteen years old and she lives with her aunt, uncle, and little cousin. June's parents died when she was very young, and she lives them in Coru. June's ability to enjoy and communicate with nature often gets her in trouble with the villagers. However, the villagers respect her advice on sick animals. June is bold and sometimes clumsy, but she's cheerful and happy.

Hyaire Mihao is one of the astrologists who study the city. He is the assistant of the Village Elder, Orlandi Untier. When he is not studying, he is often found with June sitting by the lake. He and his wife are both in their mid-thirties. Hyaire keeps a very close eye on his niece and his son. He has brown hair and blue eyes and a muscular build. Hyaire is one of the most respected men in the small village and often helps around the village.

Lunette Mihao is the wife of Hyaire and aunt of June. Often, she is very curious about June's behavior and wonders if she made the right decision to take June in after her sister passed away when June was about four. However, she is proud of her niece because of her ability to be decisive when it counts. She too, has brown hair with green eyes.

Tashi Mihao is the eight-year-old son of Hyaire and Lunette. Tashi is a mini Hyaire. He often helps his dad at night studying the stars, and his mom during the day with chores and cleaning. However, Tashi really gets much of his attention and love from his older cousin, June. When they aren't cleaning, you would probably find Tashi with June or with the Village Elder. He is smarter than he seems and he is very insightful.

One this day, in particular, it's June's turn to help water the fields. Although she loathes this with a great passion, she knows with the water from the lake, the crops will die and then they'll be no food until the next season. June picks up the two large metal buckets and heads toward the lake. She walks by much of the village to see a crowd by the lake. Dropping the buckets, she runs over to the crowd. She hears some strange things, but just a couple rumors.

"Do you think the water's evaporated?" a villager asked

"Someone's taken the water from the lake!" another yelled. "This is a bad omen! Is this our fate?!"

When June arrived, she looked around. _What I saw that day scarred me for life. The lake was bone dry. Mud caked the insides of the large lake, and fish flopped due to the disappearance of water. The plants the lived in the lake began to droop and soon if this problem isn't fixed... we'll all die._

"No...water." June mouthed out. _How are we supposed to live without water?! Maybe the Elder or Uncle would know! _ Before she could leave, two hands grabbed her and spun her to face him.

"I'm already here." said Hyaire. He released her and focused her attention to the lake. "You know what happens, right?" June nodded.

"Oh my goodness! No! That means..." June suddenly felt a little dizzy as the realization hit her and leaned back on Hyaire for support. He nodded. He knew too. _We must fight the odds and save the world. This is just the beginning of the powers..._

"Oh! Hyaire!" an older, shrill voice called. "This is indeed awful! How do we fix such a thing?"

Hyaire knew the answer. He may not have wanted to tell his best friend in the village, but he may have too. Hyaire frowned and walked away from the crown with the elder with him.

June noticed this and sneaked off back home to get some rest. Her body felt different and nauseated by the disappearance of her favorite hangout.

"Orlandi, you know what's going to happen. Remember the last two weeks I have been puzzled about why the later level is getting lower than normal?" he asked.

"You told me about it. However, it is a lake fueled by the great Mount Tora. Why don't we go to Mount Tora and see what's wrong?" Orlandi asked.

"Elder, it's not that easy. I could make the journey. Nevertheless, you have to stay here. You can ask for help from the surrounding area and the castle if you wish." Hyaire answered. "I must ask this: Do you think someone did this on purpose?"

"It's not easy to say that, Hyaire." The elder responded. "If anything, we must smile. You take a couple people with you and find out what happened up there. I will ask Gunther and Lance to give you supplies. WE will discuss this matter later at the town meeting later on, so maybe you can gather an idea or two by then." Orlandi nodded and began to his house.

_I had better hurry back home then. I will need the rest. However, I haven't the faintest clue who will accompany me. Well, maybe the meeting will help me. I hope Lunette will not get mad at me..._ the astrologist thought as he began walking home.

Meanwhile, at the Mihao Residence...

A couple of knocks on the door and Tashi ran to answer it. June was at the door and swaggered before taking her first step. "Hey Junie, what's wrong with you? You look a little pale." Tashi asked. "Are you sick or something?" Normally, he would think that June is playing a joke.

This, he knew was no joke, as June staggered into the house and almost collapsed at the door. Lunette had begun grocery shopping, so little Tashi was alone in the house. He helped June to her room and got her (with great difficulty) onto her bed.

"June? Are you okay? Please answer me!" he yelled. He ran into the closet, got a cloth, put it into some cold water and put the damp cloth on her forehead. He got a chair from the kitchen, sat down beside June, and watched her fitful expressions as she finally went to sleep_. It seems like she's having a very strong nightmare. What was it about that nightmare that scares June so much? I know my cousin. She stands up to bullies and she's always happy. She's practically fearless. This dream... it's eating at her... I have to help! I wish I could help you, Junie... I really do._ The little boy worried. _Please don't give up!_

"Why! Why me? I... didn't do anything wrong!" June yelled. She began thrashing wildly in bed, which resulted in Tashi jumped out of his chair and hit behind it. She continued yelled and screaming and suddenly stopped. Several minutes later, it began again. She was sleep, but still moving. Finally, she screamed, and the finally woke up. She was sweating all over, her hair was flowing in her face, and poor Tashi was scared and still hiding behind the chair. _What have I done to my little cousin? Oh my god! I... I've had another one. What happened to me?_

"Junie? Are you okay now?" Tashi timidly asked.

Tashi?" June sniffed. "Come here, Tashi. Please?" The little boy obeyed and came to his cousin's side "Tashi, can I tell you a secret?"

"Junie..."

She brushed her hair back and smiled at Tashi. She had tears running her cheeks and after sitting up, Tashi hugged her. June smiled and said: "Thanks for looking after me. I know you were really worried and scared. I never want to scare you like that again... I'm sorry, Tashi. I'm never supposed to let you see me cry."

"Don't be sorry. Junie, I will always love you. And I think that matters most right now. You'll be fine. Besides... you're still the coolest person I know, next to Dad." Tashi answered.

"Thanks." She said. "I appreciate that. Tashi... I have some bad news, too... You may not like what I'm going to say..."

Hyaire walked in to hear Tashi's crying... 'I don't know how Lunette's going to take this, but it is not going to be pretty.' He walked over to June and Tashi and comforts them both. _'I can tell... June has had a "Nightmare"... she is sweating all over and her skin is a little cold... I'll stay with them. Maybe this meeting will be the best thing that's happened today. Tragedy has struck, and there is no one to fix the problems... Where are you, our great heroes?'_

Well, that's it for Chapter 1! I know... the other chapters are going to be a bit longer, but I wanted to see how this would work out. The incident earlier (the June/Tashi part) happened a while ago between my little sister, and I was taking care of my daughter a couple weeks ago. This happens to my little sister very often and if someone could please tell me the disorder/disease for this, I will be greatly indebted to you! Thanks! Well... I have to get started on Chapter 2- Hyaire's Advent. How far will they go to get to Mount Tora? Well... R&R! Take care, bye!


	2. Broken Resolve

Howdy yet again! I'm just a tad bit bored, and I'm doing my best to get things started. Can't update on the daily basis, but will try to keep it twice a month. Anyways... you know the drill by now. I do not own Legend of Legaia. Wish I did, but don't, so I cannot whine about it. Anyways... chapter two, Hyaire's Advent is now in session! This chapter is in first person to make this seem simpler... for me. Maybe I should write these in shorter stories... at least I can manage them easier.  
  
I knew this was going to happen. Let me explain. I live in the Village of Coru, with my wife, Lunette, my son Tashi, and my niece, June. I am Hyaire Mihao. I'm an astrologist/scientist. Recently, I have noticed the lake in our village had died out considerably. It's water level has decreased heavily in the last month. Earlier today, it had died out completely.  
The cause is a hole in the bottom of the lake that is sucking the water away from the lake into an unknown source. Tonight, I plan to have a meeting with the entire community. This crisis will affect our crops and cause a drought for a very long time. Right now, we are living off supplies sent by Regenaught Castle and the surrounding villages of Kilirra, Youla, and Be-Heil. Right now, my job is to get the supply back, and find out who has stopped the flow of water from the great Mount Tora.  
The sun is now at it's peak. That's good for me, as I can get some rest before the meeting. I rolled over in my bed to look out of the window. Seems like the others are still worried. I don't know how long this may last, but if I go to Mount Tora, I will find the answer to this problem. I really wasn't paying attention because in my daydreaming stupor I heard knocking.  
"Uncle Hyaire?" June's voice called. "It's time for lunch, so hurry up already!"  
For a while, I never noticed that June is more or less my daughter in a sense. I've had her since she was about four years old. Lunette and I adopted her when Ikari, my youngest sister died of sickness. I never would imagine that she'd grow to be such a wonderful young woman. June looks a lot like Ikari, too. Ikari also had silver hair, but it was outlined with lavender, too. June will not call me "Dad", but I'm happy to be here for her now. Even though surprisingly, June and Tashi have gotten along very well. Now, if those nightmares of hers could be controlled... They destroy the poor sweetheart. I don't know how she deals with them... but she hasn't faltered. She's stronger than I would've ever been mentally. Lunette and I wonder if Ikari triggers them after her passing. Tashi stays by her side and hopes that they'll go away. Even Lunette has taken an interest in June. Actually, most of the arguments on the house are from those two. They get along, then fight, and then get along again... it's quite the spectacle.  
At first, I thought she would hate him because of the divided attention. June became more of an older sister and best friend to Tashi. They both are very obedient children. I thought June would become a rebellious teenager. She has to a degree, but she does know when to stop and when not to take things to the next level. Tashi admires her a lot and often hopes she can become a really famous and talented woman. Therefore, I hope the best for her as well.  
"Uncle! Your food will get cold if you don't hurry up!" she yelled.  
"Alright, I'm coming." I answered. I walked into the kitchen and smiled at everyone. They seemed a little depressed after the events of this morning. June was worse for wear. While the Elder and I talked, she was under another nightmare. Tashi handled it very well for his first time witnessing one and being alone with her in the process. Lunette set down some fish, rice, and corn. When I started eating, the others joined slowly.  
"Dear, don't you have any idea how we feel?" Lunette asked, "You're jovial, and that's not a good thing."  
"Oh come on, Auntie. Maybe he's got a really cool solution." June remarked, "I'd love to help him on this problem... but I'm too young and someone has to stay at the house to help." She added sadly.  
"I don't have an absolute solution, but I do know that checking out Mount Tora would be a good idea," I answered, "Besides, June. You're coming along with me." This caused everyone to freeze in place. 'And this may cost me my head...'  
"Hyaire? Are you serious?" Lunette asked. "You'll get her killed!"  
"There are very few monsters living there. Whatever we can't kill, we can definitely outrun." I replied. "I promise, I won't get June hurt. She is the only one in the village besides Tashi that knows that mountain. And I refuse to let Tashi come with us."  
"I...I... I'm honored to join you, Uncle!" June said with a crimson hue. "I'll do my best. When do we leave?"  
"Between tomorrow morning and the day after. We're not sure." I answered. "June, understand that you must be very careful. If we get lost, you'll have to help us."  
"Mom? Are you okay?" Tashi asked. Lunette kept a straight face about my journeys. She had never approved of my taking anyone out of this out unless it was absolutely necessary. In this scenario... Junes' cooperation was paramount to our village's survival. She sat down at the table, not saying a word and continued eating.  
"June, Tashi, when you are finished, please go to the Elder's house. I think he would like to know about your most recent nightmare." Lunette monotonously added. "I don't want any arguments... but just be careful. Be back here before sunset, okay? Take you jackets, too. It's gonna get cold."  
"We understand," They answered in unison. "I'll tell all I can remember, Lunette." The kids finished their meals quickly and left for the Elder's house. Smart kids, they don't wanna sit through what I'm about to listen to. After putting away their dishes, Lunette turned her attention directly at me. I knew what I did...  
"Hyaire, why are you doing this? Why do you want to put yourself in danger?" Lunette asked.  
"We have to find the source of the problem. You know the water runs from Mount Tora." I answered.  
"That does not answer my question."  
"Dear, I'm sorry. I have to do something! Do you want to die? Or the Mist to come back?" I asked angrily, "I don't want that, Lunette. The nearest Genesis Tree is in Kilirra, and we don't have much time left." Lunette's face lost color upon the mentioning of the Mist.  
"What about June? Why does she have to be involved?"  
"Because we don't have much of a choice. Do you think I would want to involve her? Of course not! We must hurry and find the water."  
"Hyaire... you know what?" I did not understand the question, but I knew something wasn't right. "You know that June is scared right now. What about her communication powers? What about your own safety? Don't you know what could happen? You know Grodnai lives there! It could kill you! Or worse, June! How do you think I fell? I could lose my husband or my niece, or even both! Don't you think of other people before you do things? You could die... you could die...both of you could go, and never come back." Lunette began sobbing heavily and then broke down crying. "Why do the people I love always risk their lives? I'm going to have gray hair before I'm fifty!" I sat next to my wife, wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her close. I love her so much, I know. But how could I do this without a second thought? I had let go of her and stood up, facing the door to my room.  
"I'm sorry, Lunette." I said. "I have to do this. If anything happens, we will... we'll abort immediately. We'll quit and come back. I promise. And if something happens to June, I will not come back, because I'll already be dead."  
"You're putting everything on the line to protect our village." She said. "If you fail... then no one will ever know."  
"I'm sure you'll find out... now stop worrying. I'm going to lie down and sleep. Let me know when June comes back." I calmly walked into my room and sat up on my bed. At sunset, we are going to have a meeting about everything, from the water shortage to the exploration. I couldn't hide anything else any longer... I have an obligation and a reputation to uphold.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"June, what's wrong?" Tashi asked. "Is that Nightmare still getting at you?"  
We continued walking toward Elder Orlandi's place. I knew that Nightmare was eating at me. It was going to gnaw at my soul and my life... I have recently understood my dreams. I heard Tashi's question, but I didn't feel up to answering just yet. Not until I know what's going on. But why me? I'm an ordinary fifteen year old raised in a small village. It's not as if I'm going to become a hero or something, I mean, come on! Let's be real. I have problems understanding my life and myself, not including my family and my village.  
"Tashi, here's a question for you." I pointed out. We had both stopped walking, Tashi standing at my side. "Do you think that I'm really going to quit because of one nightmare?"  
"No! I mean... I'm just really worried, Junie." He retorted nervously. "I just want you to be happy again."  
"You're overprotective of me, Tashi. And that's not good because you're almost seven years younger than me!" I began laughing. "Are you going to become like some of these other perverts around here?  
"I don't see what's do funny, Junie! I love you a lot, and I don't think that's very nice to make fun of me!" he yelled. I stopped laughing and realized how badly I had hurt his feelings.  
"I'm sorry, Tashi. I really didn't mean it." I apologized to him. 'He deserves that, though...the insult and apology. Then again, I wish Tashi wouldn't worry about me so much. He's worried that something might happen to me.' "Can you forgive the big meanie?"  
"No."  
"Why not?" I asked, sneaking up behind him and began tickling him. He started laughing and rolling around while I tickled him some more.  
"Because you're tickling me!" he answered while laughing. I smiled at the response, it was a good thing he was happy now. "Junie, will you... quit tickl..ing... me?"  
"Alright, only because I love you too, Tashi." I answered sweetly. We began back on our short walk to Elder Orlandi's place and I looked around once again. The sun was drooping a little, but that didn't mean we couldn't enjoy it. However, Lunette would probably call the Elder by now, so we should get going. When we had reached the Elder's home, the door was open and so were the windows. Tashi stopped in front of the door and with a simple, "You check the inside", I walked inside the house. The elder's home was much more decorative, containing works of art, jewels, some old weapons, and many papers. I knew something was awry when I did not see the elder in his study, or in his room. Maybe he wasn't home. But why would he leave his door open? Elder Orlandi is extremely careful about stuff, and doesn't leave things around... like his door. I walked back into the main room looked around again,  
"Tashi?" I yelled. "Tashi, come inside!" he quickly came into the room and looked around.  
"The Elder isn't home?"  
"Maybe he's still at the lake."  
"I don't know about that." A voice called. Tashi and I froze. Someone had broken into the house!  
"Tashi, did you hear what I heard?" I asked nervously. He nodded and moved closer to me. "Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself!"  
"Could someone else be here besides us?" he asked. "What about Mrs. Lucre? She stays here often, too."  
"True, but what about the elder?" I asked. 'But the voice was male... that means someone else is here."  
"He's not home right now." The voice answered. This weird, creepy, feeling washed over me for a split second, and that's all I needed to know that something bad was going to happen. Before I could react, something crashed over my head, knocking me directly to my knees. It was a set-up...the last thing I remember was the hardness on the floor and the color...red.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Obviously, June wasn't back from the Elder's place just yet. It's sunset, Lunette told them to get home as soon as possible. Lunette began to wonder as well, I know. It was better if we went to the meeting, maybe they'll just accompany Elder Orlandi. At least they're somewhere safe. Lunette and I walked out of the house and went towards the village square where everyone was gathered. Even though we were an agricultural community, we do have some modern technology. It wasn't too long before I heard the elder's voice.  
"And for our most current situation, our water supply. As you may already know, Hyaire will be going to Mt Tora. However, it's not for a hike, but to find out why the water supply is now hindered. I would like for Hyaire to come forward now," Orlandi spoke, "and tell us about Mt. Tora." The village was very well prepared for these types of explorations, but this one was more of a rescue mission. I had walked up to the elder through the crowd of people. Before I could even muster the words to speak, I heard my son's yelling from across the village. When he had reached me, he was crying.  
"Dad!" he cried, "Junie's been kidnapped! We went to the elder's house and these guys came and kidnapped her! He hit her over the head with a table and then they carried her away!" Upon hearing this, Lunette fainted as a couple of people helped her fall.  
I can't believe this! First the water, then my niece! How can this possibly get any worse! Oh dear Rem... why? What did she do to deserve this? I swear I'm going to get her back! This is now a personal war. If they even so as remove one lock of hair on June... Arrgh! I can't even think of how badly I'll hurt them! I promise my life, I'll get you back!  
  
Well! How about that? Not only do we have water problems, but also June's kidnapping now gives Hyaire not one, but two battles to win! I hope he gets some help from his village or at least some reinforcements from the military! Look out for Hyaire's Advent Part 2- High Stakes. This is SnakeBlade signing off... please R&R! See you there! 


	3. Crossroads in Small World

Howdy again! This is SnakeBlade once again, writing some more. Ah, I finally researched the issue about my sister, and it seems to be called a "Night Terror". If you may want to know about this, you can visit the link and check it out yourself. Recently, I've been going around, working with authors and usually complimenting them on their works (most that I have read are pretty good).

Well… I'm going to continue writing, and that's that! And I swear by all that is holy… the next person who sends me another e-mail about "Happy Reading" being a holiday is going to get whomped! I needed a reason for Hyaire to go to Mt. Tora besides the water, so I reluctantly chose this. Don't be mad *dodges a couple tomatoes* for the idea… I also had to introduce the others into the story.

Please give me a couple more reviews! I might actually write a Senshi or Pokemon fic… Shudders, thinks, and then decides on a FF Crystal Chronicles fic first if he'll actually finish the game before graduation). Oh, and this is Chapter 3, Crossroads in a Small World.

"Baneblaze Hero!" the red headed girl yelled. She has twisted her body and swung her falchion, arching into the air (similar to a Shoryuken) and striking the green colored slime ball. The slime had burned into eventual evaporation, but it did not stop the girl's resolve to continue fighting. 

'I thought I wasn't strong enough to fight these things! I knew I had power, but this! This is amazing. So the old man was correct about trying the new attack. I thought that he wouldn't teach me anything. But I don't get it. He was pretty old and senile… I'm going to continue blasting these things.' She young girl thought. 'So, Julian wasn't lying to me, after four years of pain, I finally got what I wanted.

Soon after, four more slime had the young girl surrounded. Even for a girl of her caliber, she could not handle all of this by herself.

"Kaeli!" a male voice yelled. She froze where she was and looked up. A human jumped from the sky and landed next to her. He was wearing a long-sleeved emerald gi and wearing a gray, double-edged pole on his back.

"Lunar Cli!" Kaeli responded. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I see you're out of your league once again, my Karina." He said. His raised his arms and rolled down both of his sleeves. "If you want to get better, you have to learn how to be persuasive on your feet, and be able to respond without knowing what's going on." (Author's note: The name/word Karina is Garnithian for "little child" and "beautiful angel", depending on where the word is placed.)

"Right." She spoke, "Lunar Cli? Are you going to fight them by yourself?"

He removed his pole and took his stance. With no hesitation, Lunar Cli ran at the clime behind him, as it lunged in its attack. Easily dodging the attack, Lunar Cli twirled his pole and stabbed the slime in the backside.

'He moves so fast… he's so amazing. How much training under that old man did he endure? And what is that pole? Is it a sword?'

Lunar Cli kicked the slime, punched it twice, then jumped up and kicked the slime with so much force that it flew through the forest through several nearby trees. He stared at the other two slime and they moved away. He returned his pole back to it's position on his back.

"It seems that I have no more adversaries." Lunar Cli smiled and turned to Kaeli, "Karina, I need your help."

Kaeli became upset and stared at Lunar Cli angrily. "What does Karina mean?"

"It means more or less, 'little child'," he answered. "Or, it could mean beautiful angel. It's an odd term, I know… a beautiful name nonetheless." He walked over to her and smiled. "Kaeli, I'm a little worried about you. Kaimon Hiro told me you've been ditching class lately."

"I'm sorry, big brother… I really am! Kaimon Hiro does like me very much because I'm a girl. You know that." She sniffed and looked at her brother with teary eyes.

"It does not matter what sex you are, Kaeli. If you have the skill and talent, which I KNOW you do, what would you be complaining about?" Lunar Cli's eyes were

"It's still unfair! He won't let me use the toys like you." Kaeli whined.

"Kaeli, it's because I don't want you using them just yet, sweetie."

"I don't get it! Now you're against me too?" she yelled and began to cry. "You're so mean to me! Why are you doing this to me?"

"No, I'm not being mean, Kaeli." he pulled her close, stopping her protest. "Kaeli, you have so much going for you, little one. As you may already know, Kaimon Hiro doesn't know of your special abilities like I do. When you can control those abilities of yours… I'll grant your permission to use them."

"But still… Lunar Cli…"

"No buts. You'll be at practice tonight. I'll be there myself. I'll tell you what you need to know." He responded.

"Lunar Cli, why don't we both ditch class?" she asked. "I need your help, too."

"Oh yes, me…skipping class. Yeah, that makes sense." He chuckled. "Karina, there is no need to go back into the village. They're afraid of you. Why are you terrorizing them?" his sea green eyes were fixated on Kaeli's pool blue. "Stop this, Kaeli. I want to walk into a village near Mount Tora without having to apologize for your actions." He let Kaeli go and she stumbled back, torn by his words.

"I… I'm sorry." She answered. "It was my fault that I did that. I felt that if I could make myself look cool like you, I wouldn't have to be picked on because of my body."

"Kaeli… there is a friend of mine I'd like for you to meet. Her name is June Mihao. She's a little naïve, but she has a good insight and a great idea of how to help you. As for your body…" he stopped and realized that Kaeli's blue eyes had turned purple.

"Say another word…" she threatened.

"Yeah… I'm gone." Lunar Cli walked away and continued laughing as he did such.

'I can't believe him! He tried to hit on me! He's my brother! He's been my only family since my parents died… he's been there for me, no matter what.'

Kaeli… I froze. 'What the hell was that? I'm hearing voices. I know that when you work yourself too hard, you can easily start hearing stuff. I'm just gonna lay down in the grass.' Kaeli fell to the ground, exhausted from mental anguish.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Where am I? What hit me? I can't open my eyes… My body aches. My head is throbbing…

These words echoed through the mind of one June Mihao as she tried to regain her composure. She was bound and gagged (sorry for doing this, my niece! L - guilty conscience…I'm not held responsible for the actions tat may take place.) to a nearby table.

"It seems to fit you, Miss Mihao. I thought you would've woke up by now." A male voice said. June looked up and stared at the man. She had never seen someone who dressed like this male. He was quite tall, about 6 feet 5, muscular build, and short, with black hair. "I'm glad you're willing to cooperate with us. I'll remove the bind from you." He walked over to her and let it go, which resulted in a stream of vulgarities.

"Why did you hit me over the head?" June asked softly. Her body still screamed with pain. Her vision was still blurry and her long sleeved green shirt was a little stained with blood. She held one hand on her head, where the object hit her.

"I am Kaimon Hiro, leader of the Jin-Kai Team. You will refer to me as Lord Hiro. I am here to change you, to change you into a model soldier. You training will begin tomorrow, as your body is paralyzed due to the power of our medicine."

"Why did you take me?" she asked. "I don't have any specific qualities. I don't have any special powers."

"But you do know how to communicate with animals." June froze in place and put her head down. "I guess I was right. You're young, so you don't understand my ideas. I'm trying to create a world, in which all can be relaxed, and no one can fight."

"I don't want any part in you plan."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't-" June stopped as Hiro slapped her, leaving a print on her cheek.

"Yes you do." June submittedly nodded. "Good girl. I'll make sure you're well taken care of." Hiro left, leaving a broken-spirited 15 year old to her thoughts. Her eyes suddenly became heavier by the moment.

'Someone help me. Please? Uncle Hyaire? Auntie Lunette? I really need some help! I'm too tired…' June closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hmm… I thought that Kaeli would be here by now," Said an impatient Kaimon Hiro. "This is perfect. I have Lunar Cli's sister, Hyaire's niece, and now… I have to get the strongest man alive to make the perfect team. When they're done training under my tutelage… I'll make sure they can stop any force in the world! Aaaahhh… now, all I have to do is break their will. Mihao's a work of art; she'll be a couple of weeks. Kaeli… I'll have her own brother do the job for me."

Unbeknownst to him, the said Lunar Cli was barely standing outside the door, unnoticed to Hiro's eyes. 'I can't believe him! I have to help them both. First, I'll get June out of here. Then, I'll snatch Kaeli and we'll have to get to Mount Tora. I think someone's going to help us. I'll have to get June to Hyaire immediately. And get them to leave Coru ASAP.' 

Then, with his own agenda, Lunar Cli walked away, heading toward the room where the Kaeli and the Kaimon would be practicing and sat. Several moments later, Kaeli slowly walked in. Her outfit consisted of a red and white striped gi, white shoes, and the insignia of the Kaimon- a gold letter "K", embroidered by a black diamond.

"Welcome, Kaeli." Lunar Cli said, smiling. "Kaimon Hiro will be with you shortly." When he finished his sentence, Hiro walked in and along with him, he had an silver haired girl by his side, hands tied and her body bruised. She tried to walk, and dropped immediately to the ground, face first. Lunar Cli caught her as she fell. He held her close and laid her down on the ground softly.

"Oh my goodness! Is she okay?" Kaeli asked.

"A few bruises and a lump on her head." Hiro answered. "Hmmm… she's also received a few blows to her body and one to the back of her head. She has such a beautiful color of hair, too."

"Hiro, what happened to her?" Lunar Cli barked. "Don't seem like she was in a fight with the cuts and bruises she received."

"She and her mother were attacked by thieves while I was in town, I helped her out, but her mother was killed on the spot." He answered coolly. Lunar Cli flinched.

"What do we do with her?" Kaeli spoke, "Can she stay with us?"

"We should let her decide what happens." Lunar Cli answered. 'But I definitely know what's going to happen.' He growled softly. 'He'll brainwash poor June and she'll be utterly defenseless when he does it. I can't let anything happen to my friend's niece. Hyaire and Lunette saved my life one too many times. I owe this to them. If I can't get June and Kaeli out of here, I can at least inform them of where the girls are.'

"Lunar Cli, why don't you train her?" Hiro asked, "you're the most competent of our people, and I think she'll be a great addition to our team. She has an agile build like your sister and a good body. Maybe some subterfuge would work for her when she's a couple years older." Lunar Cli cringed at the thought. "You okay?"

Several moments passed and then Hiro left the room. 'I trust Lunar Cli with most of my information. He's stronger than I, but I won't let him know that. If he keeps training, he'll become invincible, and then I'll pass the leadership to him. If I am to die, I'd better have a child. And with girls like June and Kaeli… they'll be really strong. My strength and their special abilities… I'll have an invincible army!' He chuckled to himself as he continued to his room. 'I'd better get some rest. It was one heck of a hike to get the girl. I'd better inform Lunar Cli tomorrow about her uncle whom has already made it up some of the mountain.'

And unfortunately… that's the end of Chapter 3. I know, I could've gone on about the issue, but as you see…with June's kidnapping, I couldn't find a way to introduce the others. So, I used a practical, yet interesting way to work them in. I know that I didn't take Hyaire's POV because…. Aww forget it! Wait until next chapter! Well…. R&R! Have fun and Happy Reading! 

"Only those who are willing to enjoy the blessings they have will embrace their gifts with joy."- Anonymous 

SnakeBlade….out.


	4. Traumatized by Fate, Rejoiced by Friends...

Hi! I'm back again! Holy crap, I actually did something right! I'm still working on two other fics, and considering this is my first on the site, I thought I would try to avoid Sandy at all costs! (Like that'll ever happen) Oh, and I don't own LoL! She's making me do so such in so little time! Not including our prom is tomorrow (oh man), and this'll be our fifth year anniversary! I think either we're getting married soon, or we're going to drive each other nuts (which can happen in marriage anyways!) Question for the people: "Will you STOP stating the obvious?!"  
"Hey, wake up." A deep voice rang in my head. Was I sleeping? Or was I still in this horrible nightmare. "June? Miss Mihao, I would appreciate it if you could wake up now." The voice said. This one was more comforting, more human than that older man who drugged me was.

I grunted and struggled with my eyes to wake up. It hurt a little to move my body, but I knew that everything would be alright once I could get out of here. The real question was who were these people and why did they take me?

I finally opened my eyes to a silver-haired smile and worried sea-green eyes. He moved back so I could sit up. He stood over me, but in a more parental watching stance. Like he was my older brother or father.

"Who are you?" my voice was raspy, it still hurt to speak. "Why am I here?"

"So, you're finally awake." He answered, "My name is Lunar Cli. I'm your instructor and for right now, your only hope of staying alive here." I nodded, not knowing what he meant by the last part: "your only hope of staying alive"? What's going on here?

"Do you mind if I called you June?" he asked. I nodded once again in response. "June, I know why you're here. Kaimon Hiro himself kidnapped you. He was going to kill your uncle and his wife, but when he found you alone with your little cousin, he felt sorry for you and knocked you unconscious." He shifted while standing and continued, "I am here to help you, but in order for that to happen, you have to trust me. Your uncle is going up Mount Tora as we speak, and I'm supposed to kill him on the spot."

I realized that right then, that Lunar Cli was telling the truth, and he was trying to help me. But why? Why would he want to help me? I feel his positive energy, though. He's a good guy, and he wants me to be safe. That's so nice of him, being this way. Then again, he could be hiding something horrible from me. He smiled at me and then sat down on the floor.

"Lunar Cli, can I ask a question?" I asked. "Why do you want to help me?" I finally looked at him; he was similar to my uncle... Oh my god! How am I supposed to get out of here?

"June, I want to help because Kaimon Hiro will try to turn you into a slave. He's tried to do the same to my little sister, Kaeli. Therefore, once I get you through basic training, we're escaping, the three of us. I'm pretty high up on the chain of command here, so getting you two out will be easier than you think, however..."

"This Kaimon... he's not human." I retorted, "He's sick. What does he want with me?"

"I really don't know, but I do know that he needs both you and my little sister. He plans of making you both bear his children so they can become his slaves." He answered, "However, I refuse to let that happen. Because Hyaire is a close friend of mine, and Kaeli... I love my little sister way too much to let that snake defile her." His voice was harsh, but he regained his composure.

"When you are ready, come to my room, and I'll begin training. But first, get dressed and something to eat." he said,while leaving.

And with that, my only friend in this place had left me. I had decided on staying here for a little longer. There was nothing I could do and only Lunar Cli can help me now. I wonder what he's doing? I hope he really does get us out of here...  
  
While Lunar Cli was eating at a table in the main room, he overheard a conversation, one he took quite interest in watching... for that matter, listening. The two soldiers also dressed in normal garb (red and black striped karate gi) sat down at Lunar Cli's table. There was a short one with brown hair, and a tall one with black hair, a suitcase, and a medical crew cap on. Ya know, the red cross thingy?

"If I had known that the girl we kidnapped was June Mihao, I wouldn't have done it," one of the soldiers said. "But the Kaimon knew it was her. Don't you think we were little rough with her?"

"Oh come on. So, I bashed her head through a vase. Like she would know what hit her. By the time she woke up, the Kaimon probably had everything he wanted outta her. I wonder if she was ripe enough for him to do that." The other one responded, "I'd love to be her boyfriend. I heard that Jin-Kai Lunar Cli is gonna be her teacher. You know what that means."

Lunar Cli's thoughts went to June and the horrible mess she was in when he first saw her. Her clothes were tattered, there was blood covering her face, and she had several bruises on her body. Not to mention her skin was quite pale.

"Well! That's very rude of you. Why do you think that your life could revolve around simplicity like that? And besides, he's the second in command of our operation." "And you're not happy? We are paid to do this! Did you ever take that into consideration?" the second soldier laughed and continued eating, "If this was necessary, what would her teacher think?"

"I still don't think kidnapping young women and raping them isn't nice. It brings moral down." Lunar Cli answered. "Defiling women is a sign of weakness, one our master shows very potently." The others nodded in agreement, "if a cute young lady comes along, he wants to violate them. He lives off the fear of others. The only reason I've stayed so long was because of the training."

"You think the Kaimon raped June?" the second soldier asked. The two men thought about their master and how they really worried about his actions. Was doing something so painful to someone worth his or her own pleasure? For that matter, who are they so say what's right and wrong?

"Like you care, Lunar Cli. You're the man. The Kaimon is afraid that you'll stage a revolt. With Kaeli by your side, he has nothing to fight you with." The first soldier said. "You know the Kaimon fears you because of your power. But he pretends to say he is stronger than yourself."

"I swear that I fear for my little sister and Miss Mihao. Don't get me wrong, they could've been defiled by him." Lunar Cli responded. "I do understand the Kaimon's fear of us. I could easily take over the team. By the way, I can tell you two are loyal to my cause instead of the Kaimon's."

"Lunar Cli, my name is Illyade (pronounced Ill-la-day). I'm with you all the way. I'll keep an eye on them while you're gone. I think that we share a common bond. I'd hate for something to happen to those girls," Illyade continued, "look, we're here to help you. That's all I wanna do."

"And I'm Korai (pronounced Ku-yai). We'll be working with you. Lunar Cli. While you're out on that disturbing mission to kill June's uncle, we'll act as bodyguards for the girls." He replied, "I know how it is... I have two kids of my own, and I refuse to have them hurt due to the Kaimon's schemes."

Lunar Cli smiled and then thought about Kaeli. If she really could be one of the strongest, then Kaimon Hiro would be afraid of BOTH of them, not just Lunar Cli. Lunar Cli nodded and said goodbye to his two newfound friends, and headed back toward his room where an impatient Kaeli stood.

"Lunar Cli, you're gonna get me killed!" she squeaked. "Why didn't you tell me in person?"

"Because I fear that people can hear our conversations." He answered, "Kaeli, come into my room." As they both walked in, heavy sobbing was heard on his bed. He turned to June, whom was on his bed, crying horribly. "Miss Mihao! What's wrong?" Kaeli asked quickly. "Oh my... Lunar Cli, look at this bruise!" He quickly rushed over to June and looked at the large purple blotch covering her left cheek.  
"I'm sorry, Lunar Cli..." June managed to say, "the Kaimon... he..." she put her head down and continued crying.  
'He did.' Were the first two words that entered Lunar Cli's mind. "Kaeli, get Illyade and Korai and tell them to meet me here immediately." Kaeli nodded and then ran out of the room. He quickly ran to the other side, where his medical equipment was.  
"June... I should not have left. I'm sorry this happened." He said, "I'll get some ice, okay?" June apprehensively nodded and hid her face. Just then, he slipped on something and looked to the ground.  
Several red drops were on the ground, symbolizing that June didn't give in willingly. However, this was the same as violating Kaeli. There was no way he was going to allow this. He couldn't forgive Kaimon Hiro for this. There was no way he could accept what just happened. He only wished it could be a nightmare. A nightmare that either he or June should never face. He was about to leave out the door when a shrill, raspy voice stopped him.  
"Lunar Cli? Please don't go." June cried. "I don't wanna be alone anymore!" more crying ensued these words. She was traumatized for life, now. Lunar Cli walked over, wrapped his arms around her, and held her close, praying to never let her go.  
'I swear, when the guys get here, I'm gonna kill Kaimon Hiro on the spot. Nothing more will matter. He must die for this. Someone has to stop him before it's too late!'  
"Oh my god!" both Illyade and Korai both entered his room, Illyade with a suitcase of sorts and some rubber gloves. They were shocked. How could someone do this to an innocent 15 year old? She's never done anyone any harm... why should this happen to her?  
"My god... please tell me this is a nightmare!" Korai exclaimed, "I... this is sick. What's are we going to do?"  
"First, we're going to get her to the nurse." Illyade said firmly. "I'm a medic, so leave that part to me," he turned to June, whom was still scared to be around anyone. "Miss Mihao, I have to check on you. We have to help you. You could be seriously hurt, and you're bleeding badly, indicating the drops of blood accumulating on the floor and on her clothes." He put his suitcase down and opened it, revealing a whole doctor's office in a single piece of luggage.  
"June, you can trust him. He's Illyade, our top medical officer, he'll make sure you get the right treatment. The other person is Korai; he is one of the best bodyguards around. He'll accompany you at all times to make sure nothing like this happens again." Lunar Cli said.  
"But... where are you going?" she asked scared.  
"Korai, make sure that only Kaeli can enter this room, no one else, not even that sick bastard we call a leader." He responded.  
"Will do."  
"Illyade, June's life depends on your help. I will personally handle the expenses this bill runs too-"  
"No charge, man. Not for this, I can't charge. Please do me a favor, Lunar Cli."  
"What is it?" Lunar Cli asked.  
"Hurry and take over this place!" Illyade answered. Lunar Cli nodded and left the room, with his pole in hand.  
  
Sorry for the delay, I make Updates as often as I can, and yes, I totally don't agree with June's... situation. Only because I want feedback, I will continue writing. Just keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. I apologize about the shortness of this chapter, but unfortunately, I haven't had much time to fix things, so give me a break already!  
I will put this project on hiatus until further notice. When that is finished, I'll continue writing again. Well, SnakeBlade once again thanks the people who like having fun and the people who do this.... Have a nice day.


End file.
